I Can Do Anything, Better than You Can
by Painalaized Rippals
Summary: ...AU Rippal... Rikku and Gippal meet once again in their Senior year of school, but Rikku isn't willing to forgive and forget. Can Gippal win her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I Can do anything, Better than you can

It was the first day of school, and Rikku was packing her stuff for school. So far she had everything. She double, triple, and even quadruple checked for her supplies. She ran downstairs, plopped her bag by the door, and walked into her kitchen. She was a bit startled by the site of her brunette cousin, Yuna, sitting at the table talking to Cid, Rikku's dad.

"Oh! Hiya Yuna. What're you doin' here???"

"Don't tell me you forgot Rikku! Didn't you remember that we said that we'd go to school together for the first day of school?!"

"Oh yeah! I just… uhhh…"

"Forgot?" offered Yuna with a grin.

"Yeah… Wait. Why aren't you goin' with Tidus? He is still your boyfriend, right?"

"Of course! I just wanted to make sure you get to school ok. I felt pretty bad for ditching you all summer to hang out with Tidus. Sorry 'bout that…"

"You shouldn't feel bad! I've been fine the whole time. No need to apologize."

"Well nonetheless we're goin' together. We said we would, so we shall."

"Ok, then let's get going."

"You two stay out of trouble, ya hear?" called Cid as they walked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked outside, jumped into Rikku's yellow convertible, and drove to their first day of their last year at Luca High. Getting to school, they checked their schedules and found they had Math, Chemistry, 4th Lunch, and English together. They started to walk off to their first class, Math, but were interrupted when a blond guy snuck up behind Yuna and held her waist.

Yuna knew it was her boyfriend, Tidus, because of the way he hooked his thumbs into her skirt loops when he held her. She snuggled into the chest of her beloved boyfriend and asked, a bit dreamily, "So what's your schedule?"  
Tidus looked up towards the ceiling as if thinking and then replied, "Math, Reading, Chemistry, 4th Lunch, English, and then P.E."

"We have Lunch together, the three of us. And we have Math and English, too. 1st period Math and 5th period English right?" asked Rikku, who was getting fairly disgusted by their lovey-dovey actions.

"Yep, those very same classes."

"Wonder what Paine, Lulu, and Wakka have,"

"Well we all have lunch together, unfortunately," said an aggravated voice. They looked around saw Paine with her ruby eyes, Lulu and her black buckled dress, and Wakka with his flaming red hair standing there.

"What 'bout the other classes? Got any of those with us?"

**(A/N: Skim over the schedules even if they confuse you, I'll list 'em at the end of the chapter, so that you can clearly see who has which classes with whom.)**

"I've got Reading, Chemistry with Rikku and Yuna, P.E. with Rikku, Lunch, of course, English with all 3 of you, and then Math. Paine's got English with Wakka, Reading with Tidus, and Chemistry with both of Ti and Wakka, Lunch with us, Math with Wakka, and P.E. with Yuna. Wakka has English, P.E., Chemistry, Lunch, Math, and then Reading. Phew…" Lulu doesn't try to catch her breath after talking for so long. She keeps her breaths steady, almost as if she was asleep. "Don't try to memorize that, Rikku, it'll only let your eyes have an excuse to look as swirled as they are," she said to Rikku.

It was true, Rikku looked quite befuddled indeed, but it wasn't because of Schedules. Truth be told, she hadn't heard a word Lulu said. It was because she thought she saw vaguely someone familiar walk by. When Lulu had told her to stop she snapped back to reality and asked,

"What?"

"You were starin' out and I had to bring you back."

"Oh…"

"Well let's get going before we're all late for our classes."

"Bye guys."

"See you guys later."

"Later, ya?"

"Bye then."

"Whatever."

Before you could say _Celsius, _everyone is gone. After a furiously fast period of blinking, Rikku looks for, spots, and then runs to catch up with Tidus and Yuna. Her thoughts of the guy from earlier were completely forgotten now.

They endured through their Math class, whose teacher was named Mr. Dillards. He was _OK,_ but he could sure as hell blink once in awhile, just to show that he was actually alive and not a puppet on a string.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Gippal entered his new school, sure he was scared as hell, but it was first and last year, so he didn't have to be scared long. Oh, but he did. The first thing he saw when he passed threw those doors of the hell was _Rikku. _

The girl he promised and swore to himself that he would keep in touch with. The girl his dad had him break up with. All because his dad wanted him to go to a military school. He ended up never writing, calling, not even an attempt. He was sure that she forgot about him. But _he _didn't forget about _her._

Those 2 years back, he hadn't even told her straight to her face. He left a card with Cid that said, '_Bye… Hope you have a good life. I'll try my hardest to keep in touch…'_ But that was a bunch of bull. He didn't pick a pencil or phone once to write or call her. He always wondered what made him stop each time he'd convince himself to try.

He kept in touch with everyone else, hell he even called Cid. They'd talk about how he was keeping his company, Home Inc., still in business. He'd ask about Brother and always got the answer, "_He's pissed off with you for leavin' Rikku, but he'll get over it."_

Then they'd get to talking about Rikku…

"_How's __**she **__doin'???" Gippal asked timidly._

"_Why don't you ask 'er yerself?" Cid would ask back, trying to keep both his anger and curiosity in check._

"_I-I-I just… I just can't." and he hang up before Cid could push further._

When he saw her that first time in 2 years his heart beat at 500 times a second, and then stopped thumping altogether. He was told that she moved to Besaid and stayed there. _This is gonna be a problem_, he thought. He'd call Cid again later and ask why the hell they were there, but at this very moment he heard Lulu reciting who had which schedules and his stomach lurched when he heard that he had 4 out of 6 classes with one of her friends.

Even though he saw that the guy was going out with Yuna, Rikku's cousin, he still couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the guy. How come _he _got to spend so much time with her?

_You'd be able to, too, if you hadn't just **left **so suddenly, _he silently scolded himself.

_I was trying to spare us the goodbyes. _

_**NO,**__ you were running away because you thought you would never see her again. Now, guess what? You saw her, but now you're not allowed to talk to her… AT ALL. All because you ran like a baby. You're fault, not hers, so don't even try to blame it on her._

_But it __**is **__her fault! She frigging forced me to love her! If she hadn't been so damn caring and cute I could've left without regrets. _

_Without regrets? Without regrets?! Without __**fucking **__regrets! You are the biggest damn liar known to Spira! Keep tellin' yourself that you could've left without regrets. You are so bloody stupid!!!_

_Well __**you **__are __**me**__!!! So that means __**we, **__as in __**both**__ of us, are the stupidest, lying bastards known to Spira._

To this the opposing side of his conscience was quiet. At least he could think clearly now. After his little episode, Gippal got through his first classes and lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Chemistry and P.E., Rikku left along with Lulu from the gym to the cafeteria. They each ordered, got their food, and then walked off to find an empty table for them and their friends. They were even lucky enough to find a table nearby the windows. Luckily Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Paine all managed to find them easily enough.

They had barely started to eat when a trio of girls appeared. They were only noticed once they had made a sound like a cat who was coughing up a hairball.

One was dark skinned with black hair. She wore a bikini/dress combination. Another one was skinny and wearing the world's most revealing outfit. Her hair was definitely a bottled blonde color, not natural and beautiful like Rikku's desert gold. The third girl looked timid, almost scared that she'd came near them. She had long brown hair and was wearing a small blue skirt, but actually made it seem modestly attracting, not whore-like as her friends had done to their bodies.

"I believe you're sitting at _our _table," spoke up the dark-skinned one snidely.

"Oh sorry, then," spoke up Yuna, but was looking thoroughly confused.

"Good, now get up and get lost," snapped the blonde. She took out a fan began to wave it as if she were flustered or overheat. This confused Yuna even more because she herself was a bit chilly earlier and had actually put her sweater back on.

"And why, pray tell, should we do that," asked Paine, the monotony in her voice in plain sight.

"Because we say so," replied the black girl slowly, as if it's actually supposed to mean something.

"And if you told us to jump off a bridge, you'd expect us to do it?" asks Lulu coldly. Her eyes literally held fire within them. Considering that she could whisper a single word and the girls would turn to ash, they still didn't back off.

"Why yes actually. Most people would kill to have us talk to them. Luckily for you, all you did was choose to sit in the wrong seat. Since you're obviously new to this school, we'll let you off easy if you just leave. But you're really trying our patience…"

"Why don't we just leave them alone, Leblanc? They're fine there plus, to be honest, sitting there every goddamn _day_ is a bit annoying sometimes," interrupts a man who is wobbling on a cane. He wears spectacles and he looks rather… old. "Hi, my name's Nooj. This here is my girlfriend Leblanc."

Leblanc, ignoring Nooj's introduction, begins to whine, "But Noojie-Woojie! _Every_ single popular person has sat at _that _table. We just can't fork it over to these losers."

Turning to his girlfriend Nooj says, "First of all, NEVER call Noojie-Woojie. Second, why is that you think I _care_???"

Leblanc "hmphs" and turns away. Nooj ignores her and hobbles away.

"Come on babe let's go," interrupts a voice. It belongs to blonde haired man that looks a _bit_ like Tidus, but he looks older and more rugged. His girlfriend seems to be the one that didn't talk at all during the whole encounter. He holds her waist in a position that is fairly similar to how Tidus holds Yuna.

"Hey! It wasn't _my _fault. They're the ones with problems," she whispers a bit furiously to her boyfriend. He looks sorry and holds her close.

"I still don't understand why you put up with them." He says this sadly, remorseful for his girlfriends hurt.

"I do it because I love you. And apparently for it to be _OK _around here, I have to hang out with the 'popular girls.' Yevon knows that half the school hates them," states the girl. She says rather matter-of-factly.

"I know Lenne. I know… After this year it'll be over, and you won't have to be around Dona and Leblanc anymore."

"Hmph! That'll be the day," replies his girlfriend indignantly as if she doesn't believe him, but she hugs tightly onto him. She looks back to the group at their table with a look that says, I'm-really-sorry-about-those-bitches.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finishing lunch, Rikku, Yuna, Tidus and Lulu headed off to their English class, whose teacher's name was Ms. Helxson, a really old lady who seemed to always asleep. While in her English class Rikku saw that guy again from earlier. He looked even more familiar this time close-up. It was unusual because every time Rikku tried to look at him more closely, he seemed to avoid her gaze.

It was really beginning to annoy her, and she was about to march over and get a straight view of his face when he was saved from the bell. In frustration she watched him bolt out of his seat and through the door.

She trudged to her Reading class aggravated.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tidus saw the kid that ran away from Rikku and wondered what the hell was going on. He also noticed that he had the kid in 3 of his classes. He walked to his P.E. class deep in thought. When he got there, he noticed the kid was in his P.E. class, too. So he had him in 4 of his classes altogether.

After P.E. class which was mostly just a bunch of free time and rule introduction, he decided to talk to the kid.

He walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Tidus. Noticed I had you in 4 of my classes."

The kid looked nervously around and then said, "Uhhh… yeah. My name's Gippal."

"So why'd you run from Rikku?"

"What?!" exclaimed Gippal startled. He didn't think anyone noticed his exit.

"Yeah. Almost everyone is English noticed your escape."

"Ummm… I was just in a hurry to get to P.E. It's my favorite subject."

"Oh… Same. P.E. is the best."

"Well nice talking to ya'. Hope to see ya' around."

"Yeah… bye," Tidus replied, but Gippal had already bolted. He sighed and said aloud, "Weird kid."

* * *

A/N: How was it??? This is my first AU fic and my second fic at all... Hope people like it...

Schedules:

**Rikku**:

Math, Chemistry, P.E., 4thLunch, English, Reading

**Yuna**:

Math, Chemistry, Reading, 4thLunch, English, P.E.

**Tidus**:

Math, Reading, Chemistry, 4thLunch, English, P.E.

**Lulu**:

Reading, Chemistry, P.E., 4thLunch, English, Math

**Wakka**:

English, P.E., Chemistry, 4thLunch, Math, Reading

**Paine**:

English, Reading, Chemistry, 4thLunch, Math, P.E.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not So Happy Reunion

For the week or so, Gippal avoided Rikku. Doing everything in his power to stop her from seeing his face, she eventually got too annoyed to try and gave up. Tidus and Gippal became friends, and even joined the school Blitz Team together.

Their team, the Luca Goers, were pretty good. Some other people who were on the team included Wakka, Shuyin, and a kid named Baralai. Baralai had silver hair, and was rich, yet he was rather nice and way too modest for his own good.

Some people also noticed that he had a thing for Paine. She did not show any feelings to him other than her normal cold disposition. Instead of being spurned by he attitude, he was motivated even more to pursue her. Eventually, his countless attempts of asking her out annoyed her to the point that she accepted, and they began to date.

It was the 2nd month of school when kids were huddled around the school bulletin:

_In two weeks the_

_Annual Halloween Masquerade_

_Will be held in the _

_Gymnasium_

_Of Luca High School._

_The Masquerade requires a 3.0 GPA_

_And no U's or N's in Behavior._

_No Exceptions._

_Rules:_

_No Vulgar, Gory, or other Inappropriate Costumes maybe used, or you will be escorted out of the dance._

_If any behavior problems occur during the Masquerade, students are subject to school punishments, like detention._

_While this is not a Rule, we ask that you wear something creative. All creative costumes will be submitted for judging in our Costume Competition. The winners will receive prizes._

"Oh my god! Rikku there's a dance coming up!" squealed Yuna as she stared at the poster excitedly.

"Yunie, it's a Masquerade. There's a difference. And I can't go," replied Rikku solemnly. She looked down at her feet and shuffled nervously, awaiting the onslaught of questions that was going to come for sure…

"Why not?!" Bingo. It was obvious that that was going to be the first question.

"Because I don't have anything to wear to the Masquerade, that's why I can't go. And I don't have a _mask. _You do know that Masquerades require masks, right?"

"Duh! Come on. In your _entire_ closet, you don't _anything_ to wear? I highly doubt that."

"Well… I could probably find something, but I have another problem…"

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a-a-a… a date…" Rikku whispers the last word as if it's conspiracy. She looks with terrified eyes at Yuna.

"That's your problem?! Come on, Rikku. You could get any date that you wanted probably, except for Tidus, of course. But if you need help getting a," her voice drops to whisper, "_Date._ Then I'll ask Tidus if he knows anyone your type. Ok?"

"Thanks Yunie!!!"

"No prob. Now let's get to class."

Later, Yuna asks Tidus if he knows anyone for Rikku. His immediate first thoughts go to Gippal, who had been a loner for as long as he had known him. Which, to be frank, wasn't very long. But Tidus still decided to ask him.

One day, after Blitzball Practice, he waits around for Gippal. Eventually everyone else left the locker room, and he approached Gippal.

"Hey, uh, Gippal, do you have a-a-a girlfriend?"

"Errr… Tidus, I don't wanna be mean or anything, but I don't swing that way…"

"What? NO! I mean, _my _girlfriend has a cousin who doesn't have a date to the Masquerade, and I thought that maybe you'd, like, go on a blind date with her…"

"Uh, I wasn't planning on going, but since I don't have much else to do that night, I guess I'll go. I just have to think of something to wear."  
"I got the coolest idea! It'd go perfect, with your eyepatch and all."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, and think that you're picturing me as a pirate…"

"Hell yeah! You could even use my parrot, Dexter, as a prop."

"Whatever man, just as long as the thing doesn't poop on me."

Wakka, Baralai, Tidus, and Gippal stood outside the school, waiting for Lulu, Paine, Yuna, and Rikku, respectively. When Wakka saw Lulu step out of the car, he grabbed her and ran inside. Baralai offered his arm to Paine, who rolled her eyes, but took it, smiling inwardly. Tidus stood by Gippal so he could introduce him and Rikku to each other

When he saw Rikku's leg come out, Tidus was beginning to explain. "Okay, so she's an Al Bhed, like you, and she's really hyper… all the time… Her dad owns a company and her brother is a plane pilot. And her name is-"

When Gippal saw Rikku's face, he stopped breathing and then burst aloud, "Rikku! Her name's Rikku! You completely idiotic moron. You unbelievable dumbass! I can't believe you set me up with _Rikku_!!! Why did I listen?! I knew that this was a bad idea! But noooo I was too freaking stupid to say no… I can't believe this is happening"

When Rikku stepped out of the car, dressed simply as an angel forgetting that she was supposed to be wearing her white mask, she saw that a pirate was yelling at Tidus. She giggled as she watched the man shake his fist in Tidus' face. Then she noticed the guy was the one from her English class. The way he threatened Tidus was familiar now, too. She was sure she had seen someone threaten Brother that way before.

Yuna started to list things she knew about the guy, "Well he's on the Blitz Team with Tidus, he's athletic, sometimes he's funny, and other times he's a loner… Ummm this is his first year here, too, like us. And finally his name's-"

"Gippal!!!" Rikku yelped the guy's name and the memories of them together came rushing back to her. At first she just looked, and then she remembers the way he just left, without a single excuse.

Her face turned red with anger and her blood boiled. She started to stomp towards the two men.

Gippal reeled around to look at her at the sound of his name. When he saw her stomping towards them, he tried to force a smile, but it was completely obvious that he was scared and nervous.

He gulped and tried to find somewhere to begin. He thinks hard and quick and starts with a simple, "Errr… Hey, Cid's Girl…"

"Don't you dare _Cid's Girl _me! You self-absorbed egotistical pig! Don't think for a second that you can just say 'Hi' and what you did will just blow over! I can't believe you have the audacity to even talk to me! How dare you! You-you-you bastard! You deserve to go to hell! You are a liar, Gippal, a liar!!!" Rikku full out blew her top and just let him have it, like he deserved.

"What the hell do youmean that I'ma liar?! I never lied. I said I'd try to keep in touch, but I never could. I was always to busy with my goddamn bloody military shit! Alright I'm sorry that I didn't tell you personally that I was leaving, but I never goddamn lied." Gippal knew he was lying already, but she didn't know that.

"_Never _lied?! That's a fucking lie in itself. Don't think I didn't know you were talking to my dad! I was always there. Right there. He even put your sorry ass on fucking speakerphone. You should've seen how I cried! Maybe then you would be able to feel the pain that I did!!!" Rikku tried to feel good about the fact that she caught him lying already, but she can't. The way she really felt right now was like she was gonna cry again, like when he talked to her dad, and when he rejected talking to her.

"Y-y-you cried?" Gippal asked in disbelief. He'd never once thought Rikku could cry. The thought was so foreign to him. It was almost crazy to think that Rikku could cry.

"Of course I goddamn cried you asshole! Why the hell wouldn't I cry?! You were my first fucking love, you insensitive prick!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Gippal still looks shocked from when she said that she cried, and was even more shocked to hear that _he _was _her_ first love. And he just left. Damn was he feeling guilty…

"Well you know what, Gippal? Sorry just doesn't cut it." With that she ran to her car, tears stinging her eyes, and drove off faster than anyone could blink…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Day After

All morning during the day after the Masquerade, Rikku's friends asked if there was anything they could do for her and consoled her. During first period Tidus offered to beat Gippal up and Yuna tried to keep Rikku's mind off of the guy. During 2nd period Yuna's still tried to avoid the topic and Lulu threatened to toast Gippal with a Firaga or two. 3rd period, P.E., came and Lulu tried a combo of threats towards Gippal and consolation for Rikku. At lunch, Tidus, Paine, Lulu, and Wakka each threatened to kill Gippal together.

Rikku was sorely tempted to take them up on the offer, but knew it wouldn't resolve anything. Although she was thinking maybe a beat down on Gippal might make her feel a lot better.

Finally, the dreaded 5th period came. Gippal kept looking at Rikku hoping to get a look at her, but every glance only got a view of her head stuck inside of a book. Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu shot deathly glares in his direction.

Once the bell rang, Rikku ran towards the door. Gippal was faster. When he got there he held his arm out to stop her from escaping. He spoke up slowly.

"Look, Cid's Girl I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't enough, but I have nothing else that I can say. So please, can we just talk? Please?"

He looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes, and she almost believes he really is sincere. _Almost._

"Yeah, about last night… I'm sorry, too. I got over it a long, long time ago. I dunno what made me just blow up on you like that..."

"So can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? You're sorry, I'm sorry. All's forgiven. So you can just build a bridge, _and get over it._"

"Rikku-"

But before he can talk more she ducks under his arm and bolts out of sight. He stares at the class who's now looking at him and then glares. "Don't you people have classes?!"

They all shuffle out nervously. They all are thinking the exact same thing. **English was going to be **_**very**_** interesting this year.**

xXx

When he got to P.E., Gippal saw Tidus walking over to him. Gippal was not in the mood to deal with him. Tidus spoke first anyways.

"I'd beat your ass, but that probably wouldn't make Riks any happier."

"Tidus believe me when I say this. I really want to make this work with Rikku, but she's making it so damn difficult. You wanna know why Rikku's pissed off with me?"

"If it's good then I'll tell Paine to not kick your ass… much."

"Okay whatever, and I swear to you that it's the truth. So, 2 years ago, me and Rikku were dating, right? Well it was all going really good, like _really _good… the _best thing in my life _kind of good. And I even thought she was the _one_, but things got out of hand when my dad said he wanted me to go to a military school. I tried for _6_ _months_ to tell her that I was leaving, but I couldn't do it. I put it off until the night before I had to leave. So I just bought some stupid card, wrote bullshit lies, and just left. Just like that."

"Oh my god! You were in love with Rikku," piped up a high voice. The boys snapped there heads towards the source, and found Yuna standing there with a sparkle in her eyes. "You were in love, with _Rikku_…"

Although really annoyed with Yuna's dream state, Gippal replied, "No, not just were, I think I still am…"

"What?!" both Yuna and Tidus snapped startled by his last comment.

"**I Think. That I'm. Still In. Love With. Rikku.**" He repeated the syllables in pairs to emphasize the meaning, and so that they could comprehend what he was saying. "And I want to get her back…"

"What?!" Again both of lovebirds were confounded by his last comment.

"Oh, for Yevonsake! I'm still in love with Rikku, and I want to get her back. Make me repeat it again and I'll rip out your tongues."

"Then why don't you tell her?!" Yuna asked apprehensively.

"Haven't you noticed he attitude towards me?! She won't even let me talk to her, let alone let me tell her that I want her back so bad, it kills me inside!!!" Gippal almost screamed it, making several people look over in their direction. Gippal death glared at all of them, making them all turn back to their free play activities immediately.

"So let me get this straight. You left Rikku, but only because your dad had you go to military school, and now that you've seen her again you want her back? Bad enough to kill?" Tidus thought it over slowly. (_**A/N: Poor blonde…**_)

"Close, but two things are wrong. I've wanted her back the whole time I've been away from her. And It's not 'crazy enough to kill', but 'enough that it kills me inside'. Although I would kill, if it meant that I got her back."

"Okay I got it… I think…"

"Gippal, I got a deal for you." Yuna said it, while looking at her shoes, showing that she felt guilty that she was about to suggest this.

"And what would that be, oh High One?"

"If we, all of us, meaning Me, Tidus, Paine, Baralai, Lulu, and Wakka, help you get Rikku back, will you promise not to break her heart, again?"

"Are you kidding? Wait, I shouldn't joke around, you might take the offer back. But, seriously, if I got Rikku back, I would never let her outta my sight… although that might annoy her."

"So we have a deal?" Yuna puts her hand out to complete the deal.

"Hell yeah!" Gippal takes Yuna's hand and shakes it till it's numb. She takes it back gingerly massages life back into it.

Gippal then turns back to them. "So… How are we gonna get her talk to me? That should be our top priority for the moment…"

"We could try to get her to go to a Blitz Game, but since you're on the team, she'll never go now… Dammit! How _are_ we gonna get her to talk to you."

"Wait, Yuna, why don't we invite her to that club we're goin' to next week, and have the others come along with Gippal?"  
"Tidus! That's a great plan! Wait… That's a karaoke club… I dunno if it's safe there for a good conversation…"

"Yeah, your right."

"But we could always make it work somehow. Just how?"

"Dunno…"

"Whatever! I'll get her to talk to me one way or another," cut in Gippal sharply.

"I just got an awfully evil idea…" thought Tidus, grinning maliciously. "Why don't we form bands, and sing!!!"

"Errr… Tidus, babe… Where's the point in that?" asked Yuna, who was confused by the pointlessness of the statement.

"Actually, I like it. It'll remind Cid's Girl how great she sings…" Gippal trailed off remembering memories of sitting by the pond in the forest by their houses and Rikku singing softly. It brought a small smile to his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rikku _sings_!!! In all my years of knowing her, she's never once sung anything." Yuna looked astonished at this new piece of news about her own cousin.

"Really? She's never sung for you? Well, you should hear her. She's awesome."

"So we can use the karaoke club as the meeting place. And we're gonna sing."

"Wait, since Rikku knows that you guys don't know that she sings, you shouldn't tell her about the bands."

"Okay, so now we gotta go and convince her to come. And convince the others to help you. The latter will be probably be harder…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just do what you gotta do."

**_(A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates. I got carried away with my FictionPress Account, Aroes Sylverthorne. If you wanna read my neat little Supernatural Romance, the Requiem, just head over to my profile and click the link that I've provided their, it's under the name Aroes Sylverthorne.)_**


End file.
